monty_python_polskafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
A teraz coś z zupełnie innej beczki
A teraz coś z zupełnie innej beczki” to filmowa część komedii telewizyjnej „Latający Cyrk Monty Python” z ulubionymi szkicami z pierwszych dwóch sezonów. Tytuł był pierwotnie używany jako hasło w programie telewizyjnym. Film, wydany 28 września 1971 r. W Wielkiej Brytanii, składa się z 90 minut najlepszych szkiców z dwóch pierwszych seriali programu telewizyjnego. Szkice zostały przerobione na film bez publiczności i były przeznaczone dla amerykańskiej publiczności, która jeszcze nie widziała serialu. Spiker kilkakrotnie używa w filmie frazy „a teraz coś z zupełnie innej beczki” w sytuacjach takich jak pieczenie na rożnie i leżenie na biurku w małym różowym bikini. Ten film jest nieco podobny do filmu „The Best of Benny Hill” z 1974 roku, który był spin-offem telewizyjnego serialu komediowego „The Benny Hill Show” z ulubionymi szkicami z pierwszych pięciu lat. Różnica w obu filmach polega na tym, że Pytony odtworzyły wszystkie szkice, a Benny wykorzystał klipy z lat Tamizy i zredagował je razem, aby stworzyć film. Film został oceniony jako PG w Wielkiej Brytanii, Stanach Zjednoczonych i Australii. Skecze How Not to Be Seen : rządowy film, który najpierw pokazuje, jak ważne jest, aby go nie widziano, a następnie przekształca się w wysadzenie różnych rzeczy, ku rozbawieniu Johna Cleese'a . # Człowiek z magnetofonem w górę nosa : po głównej sekwencji tytułowej animowanej przez Terry'ego Gilliama , która pojawia się po powyższym szkicu, pojawia się ekran „Koniec”, ale scenarzysta ( Terry Jones ) przeprasza za przeszacowanie kina długość filmu i ogłasza interwał. W międzyczasie pokazano dwa krótkie filmy: jeden z udziałem mężczyzny z magnetofonem pod nosem, a drugi z mężczyzną z magnetofonu pod nosem brata (z krótkim segmentem „stereo” na końcu drugiego filmu) . (W zdecydowanej odrobinie lekceważenia magnetofon gra La Marseillaise , francuski hymn narodowy). # Dirty Hungarian Phrasebook : Po zakończeniu wyżej wspomnianego interwału pojawia się szkic, w którym węgierski imigrant ( John Cleese ) zostaje aresztowany po serii lingwistycznych cock-upów w sklepie tytoniowym, zaczynając od: „Nie kupię tego albumu, jest porysowany „(uważany przez Węgra za prośbę o papierosy), a następnie zmieniający się w różne seksualne insynuacje („ Czy chcesz wrócić do mnie, nadmuchiwany-nadmuchiwany? ”). Incydent osiąga szczyt, gdy sklep tytoniowy próbuje komunikować się w języku węgierskim „6 szylingów, proszę” i zostaje nagrodzony lewym hakiem (przypuszczalnie rozmówki próbują także wywołać spustoszenie wśród Anglików próbujących mówić po węgiersku). Węgierski dżentelmen zostaje szybko aresztowany za napaść, ale zostaje zwolniony, a autor ( Michael Palin ) fałszywego rozmówki zostaje aresztowany. # Animation-Hand Plants and Things: Animacja Terry'ego Gilliama przedstawiająca wycięte ręce jako rośliny i zwierzęta. # Animacja - Samobójstwo fryzjera :''' fryzjer nakłada na głowę krem do golenia i odcina go. # '''Doradca ds. Poradnictwa małżeńskiego : Doradca ds. Poradnictwa małżeńskiego ( Eric Idle ) flirtuje i kocha się z atrakcyjną Deirdre Pewtey ( Carol Cleveland ), a jej mąż Arthur Pewtey (Palin) jest nieco przygnębiony tą zmianą wydarzeń. Jego próba „wyciągnięcia palca” i zakończenia tych bzdur kończy się niepowodzeniem. # Animacja-mężczyzna z wózkiem dziecięcym: mężczyzna nosi wózek dziecięcy, który zjada ptasią kobietę w kółko, ale powóz odwraca się zirytowana kobieta i goni mężczyznę. # Animacja - Statua: Po zakończeniu powyższej animacji animowane ramię próbuje usunąć liść figowy Dawida Michała Anioła , prawdopodobnie zakrywając jego genitalia, ale zamiast tego jest tam głowa starej kobiety i żąda, aby takie smutek nie był pokazywany na ekranie. # Mrugnięcie, mrugnięcie, szturchnięcie : powyższa animacja kończy się i prowadzi do baru, w którym mężczyzna (Bezczynny) pyta innego mężczyznę (Jones) o swoją żonę z nieustającym strumieniem seksualnych insynuacji. Okazuje się, że po prostu chce wiedzieć: „Jak to jest?” # Nauczyciel klasy samoobrony (Cleese) kształci swoich uczniów ( Graham Chapman , Terry Jones, Michael Palin i Eric Idle), jak bronić się przed każdym uzbrojonym w świeże owoce. # Hell's Grannies : Uparty pułkownik (Chapman) ostrzega film przed ponownym głupstwem po powyższym szkicu. Następnie każe reżyserowi przejść do nowej sceny, w której odkryto, że chodzi o aspołeczne starsze kobiety. Inne gangi, o których mowa, to porywacze niemowląt (mężczyźni przebrani za dzieci wyrywające losowo ludzi z ulicy) i błędne znaki „Keep Left”, w których pułkownik zatrzymuje szkic. # Marsz wojskowy: oddział wojskowy wykonuje niezwykle zniewieściały śpiew, który pułkownik znów uważa za głupi („i chyba trochę podejrzany”) i zastępuje go kreskówką. # Animation-Rampage of Cancerous Black Spot: Animacja przedstawia księcia, który dostał plamę na twarzy, głupio ignorując ją i umierając na raka. Miejsce następnie wychodzi, by szukać fortuny, i bierze ślub z innym miejscem. # Wyprawa na Mt. Kilamarjaro : Arthur Wilson (Idle) jedzie do Sir George'a Heada (Cleese), aby dołączyć do wyprawy na Mt. Kilimandżaro, ale wywiad szybko pogrąża się w chaosie z powodu niezwykłego przypadku podwójnej wizji Heada i innego członka wyprawy niszczącego biuro. (Scena kończy się, gdy Sir Head jest zaskoczony widząc kolejną scenę, ponieważ prawdopodobnie wygląda na niego jak młoda kobieta z czterema piersiami. Boże!”) # Dziewczyny w bikini :''' seksowne kobiety są widoczne w bikini, a na końcu John Cleese w różowym bikini i muszce mówi frazę „A teraz coś zupełnie innego”. # '''Czy chciałbyś przyjść do mojego miejsca? :''' Mężczyzna (Palin) używa fałszywej wymówki, aby policjant (Cleese) wrócił na swoje miejsce. # '''Flasher : Mężczyzna (Jones) wydaje się błyskać swoim nagim ciałem do kobiet na ulicach. Okazuje się, że kiedy robi to samo z kamerą, po prostu nosi znak z napisem „Buczenie!” # Animacja-amerykańska obrona: reklamowane są amerykańska obrona, pasta do zębów Crelm i ostra benzyna . # Animacja - Conrad Poohs i jego tańczące zęby : logo XX-wiecznej żaby i logo podszywające się przez MGM przedstawiają Conrada Puchatka (animowane zdjęcie Terry'ego Gilliama) i jego Tańczące Zęby. # Musical Mice : Arthur Ewing (Jones) ma „muzyczne” myszy, rzekomo wyszkolone do piszczenia na określonych wysokościach. Mówi, że zagrają w Trzy Białe Myszy, ale po prostu zaczyna bić ich młotkami i sam zapewnia melodię. Jego publiczność jest tym wściekła i wypędza go ze studia. # Sir Edward Ross : Publiczność ściga Ewinga przez studio telewizyjne, przerywając scenę, w której osoba przeprowadzająca wywiad (Cleese) nazywa Sir Edwarda Rossa (Chapman) kilkoma nieodpowiednimi imionami, takimi jak „Eddie Baby”, „pussycat” itp. # Uwiedziony mleczarz :''' mleczarz (Palin) zostaje uwiedziony przez uroczą kobietę (Cleveland), ale potem zostaje zamknięty w szafie z innymi mleczarzami, z których „niektórzy są bardzo starzy”. # '''Najśmieszniejszy żart na świecie : Ernest Scribbler (Palin), który pokazuje, że właśnie napisał żart w poprzednim szkicu, a następnie go odrzucił, ma nagłą inspirację i pisze śmiertelny żart, który porywa wojsko, przetłumaczony na Niemiecki i staje się śmiercionośną bronią w II wojnie światowej. Animowany mężczyzna (na podstawie portretu Henryka VII z Anglii ) próbuje przeprosić za słaby smak tego szkicu, ale rozprasza go kobieta, która rzuca mu piersi. # Animacja - Stara kobieta, która nie może złapać autobusu: Gdy animowany mężczyzna z poprzedniego szkicu goni nagą kobietę, stara kobieta próbuje złapać autobus, ale jedzie obok. Nadjeżdża drugi autobus, ale on też jedzie obok. Trzeci autobus przewraca się, gdy kobieta jedzie stopą # Animacja - The Killer Cars : Samochody próbują powstrzymać przeludnienie poprzez jedzenie ludzi. W końcu sprowadzany jest gigantyczny zmutowany kot, aby odstraszyć samochody. Ten plan działa idealnie, dopóki kot nie zacznie jeść budynków. Okazuje się, że szkic jest historią opowiadaną przez starca. # Animacja-Taniec Wenus: Zmutowany kot z poprzedniej animacji wpada do młynka do kiełbasy. Powstały „produkt” prowadzi do włosów Wenus Botticellego , która stoi na swojej skorupie ... dopóki ramię nie wyjdzie z wody i nie przekręci sutka jak pokrętło radia. Gra muzyka optymistyczna, a Wenus tańczy dziko, dopóki jej wysiłki nie spowodują wywrócenia się muszli, co prowadzi do ... # Dead Parrot : Być może najsłynniejszy szkic Monty Pythona, Pan Praline próbuje uzyskać zwrot pieniędzy za zmarłą papugę, ale sklepikarz (Palin) odmawia potwierdzenia przekazania papugi. # The Lumberjack Song : Właściciel sklepu śpiewa o swoich marzeniach o byciu drwalem. Śpiewa także o swoich marzeniach o byciu kobietą, jednak przeszkadza swojej najlepszej dziewczynie ( Connie Booth ) i śpiewakom (kanadyjskim Mounties , powodując, że odchodzą i rzucają w niego owocami). # Szkic restauracji : pracownicy restauracji (Jones, Palin, Idle i Cleese) reagują rosnącym melodramatem na brudny widelec podawany parze z jadalnią (Cleveland i Chapman), co powoduje ich okropną śmierć. Następnie pokazana jest poncz, w którym Chapman zwraca się do kamery i mówi: „Dobrze, że nie powiedziałem im o brudnym nożu!” # Animacja-muzyczna interludium: Pojawia się zdjęcie Pocałunku Rodina, z dodatkiem kilku małych dziur wzdłuż nogi kobiety. Kobieta prostuje nogę, a mężczyzna gra na niej jak na instrumencie dętym # Animacja - jak budować pewne interesujące rzeczy: Śmieci upuszczane są na scenę i wielokrotnie uderzane młotkiem. Przybiera kształt kołowego ramienia z pistoletem, które toczy się w następnej scenie. # Napad na bank : Napad na bank (Cleese) pomija sklep z bielizną w banku i próbuje go obrabować. Jest nieco zdenerwowany swoim błędem i zadowala się parą majtek. # Ludzie wypadają z wysokich budynków : pracownik (bezczynny) widzi, jak ludzie przechodzą obok okna w dół, ale jego współpracownik (Cleese) nie jest zainteresowany, dopóki nie postawią zakładu, że Parkinson będzie następny. Mężczyzna, w którego rolę gra Chapman, pisze następnie skargę, ale tak jak pisze: „Przez całe życie pracowałem w wysokich budynkach i nigdy nie…”, jest on jakoś wyrzucony z wysokiego budynku. # Animacja - Bug: Bug o ludzkich cechach zasypia i budzi się jako zniewieściały motyl. # Animacja - Trzy osoby: trzy osoby chodzą w śniegu i śpiewają tytuł następnego skeczu w harmonii chóralnej. # Doradca ds. Poradnictwa zawodowego : Herbert Anchovy (Palin) nie chce już być biegłym księgowym i marzy o tym, by zostać pogromcą lwów. Doradca (Cleese) sugeruje, że sardela powinna zamiast tego posunąć się do oswajania lwa, za pośrednictwem bankowości, pomysł, który Herbert początkowo odrzuca, dopóki nie zostanie poinformowany, że zwierzę, które uważa za lwa, jest w rzeczywistości mrówkojadem, i że zwykły zapas nagranie lwa przeraża go. Następnie desperacko krzyczy, że chce zobaczyć swoje imię w świetle, życzenie spełniane przez magiczną wróżkę (graną przez Idle'a z wąsami). # Szantaż ! Herbert początkowo jest zdziwiony nagłą rolą gospodarza programu telewizyjnego „Szantaż!”, Ale bardzo szybko wpadł na ten pomysł i wypełnia swój nowy, nieco wątpliwy obowiązek z entuzjazmem i rozmachem. # Bitwa o Pearl Harbor : głupie nienawidzący pułkownik pojawia się ponownie i przedstawia grupę kobiet (pytonów w przeciągu) odtwarzających bitwę o Pearl Harbor (a raczej bicie się w torebki w błocie). # Romantyczne interludium : mężczyzna (Jones) i dziewczyna (Cleveland) zaczynają się kochać i pokazano kilka sugestywnych zdjęć (komin przemysłowy zawala się na odwrót, wystrzeliwuje torpedę itp.), Ale w rzeczywistości są to tylko odtwarzane filmy przez mężczyznę. Kobieta pyta, czy rzeczywiście zamierza coś zrobić, czy po prostu pokazywać filmy przez całą noc, a mężczyzna odpowiada „Jeszcze raz, kochanie” # Twit of the Year klasy wyższej : Sześciu mentalnie załamanych członków szlachty przechodzi trudny tor przeszkód, z takimi wydarzeniami jak chodzenie po linii prostej, przeskakiwanie przez ścianę złożoną z dwóch rzędów pudełek zapałek i strzelanie sobie w głowę (jeden twit jest tak nieudolny, że próbując wesprzeć samochód, jakoś udaje mu się przejechać!) # Tytuły animacji: napisy końcowe, renderowane w typowo absurdalnym stylu Terry'ego Gilliama. Wydania DVD Film pierwotnie był na DVD w Regionie 1 od Sony Pictures Home Entertainment; jednak w 2005 roku został przepakowany w nowym pakiecie kolekcjonerskim o nazwie I teraz coś wyjątkowego! w którym znajdują się filmy Monty Python i Święty Graal oraz Przygody Barona Munchausena w formacie regionu 1 z Sony Pictures Home Entertainment.